Soft, Big Dumplings
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: It was on a certain spring day when a certain koala's cook found out about a hidden side no one has ever dared to look into. Set after "Anger Management".


**Soft, Big Dumplings**

 _(Alternative Title: Fuck my life please kill me now)_

* * *

If one were to know Nom Nom very well, they would know that he despises rice cakes. Specifically, he dislikes dango.

Well sure. It wasn't a surprising fact that Nom Nom's life was more of dislikes than love. The most prominent dislike he held was that brown bear. And he just hated him so much to even remember his name. That foolish smile, to Nom Nom, would get him nowhere. In the end, his emotions will lead him to lose everything he loves. It wasn't that it was what the world perceived and believed nor was it because of Nom Nom's attitude. No. This was something else.

When he hugged him, something left from the broken pieces of his past would ignite in his heart. Once it does, all the pain, rejection, and sadness would completely fade away like a leaf in a storm of winds and rage.

Most of all, a melody would ring all over his system. He was, however, not sure where it came from. But the sound of it could be compared to a fire in a woodplace, embracing one with warmth on a winter night. It sounded foreign yet familiar. Strange yet well known in the depths of his subconsciousness. Something so new and refreshing yet it was as if it had been stuck with him throughout his life.

And Nom Nom wasn't the only who recognized this.

Apparently, this certain event had happened on a spring day where the cool breeze made everyone delighted. It was early in the morning when the cook had just finished preparing his meal. Sighing happily, she went up to the koala's room to bring him down for breakfast.

But as she went to knock on the door, a singing voice full of grace and beauty seemed to have echoed into her ears.

 _Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

Now the cook was an expert in international culture. And one thing she was proud of was her knowledge in lullabies.

Though she recognized that the words were Japanese, the lullaby seemed new to her.

And wasn't this the same being who despised eating a dango? If so, why was he singing about it then?

 _The mischievous roasted dumpling, the gentle bean jam dumpling_  
 _The moon viewing dumpling is a bit of a dreamer_

What kind of childish plan was he thinking of now?

Actually, it was the first time the cook had ever witnessed this. She had always seen Nom Nom being the uptight, rational yet one who thinks with his head too much. Nobody knew why or how it came to be. But they just simply accepted it for he was a star.

However, upon witnessing this kind of thing coming from Nom Nom of all beings, the cook wondered if someone had kidnapped him overnight and replaced him with a nice impostor.

And yet, she still listened with a careful ear, appreciating the gentle melody coming from his voice.

 _The sesame dumpling always looks prim, the quadruplet spitted dumplings_  
 _Put all of them together to make a family of one hundred_

 _The baby dumpling is always in the midst of happiness_  
 _The old dumpling narrows his eyes_

 _The friendly dumplings all hold hands and create a big round ring_  
 _They laugh together while making towns on the dumpling star_  
 _The rabbits wave from the big moon in the sky_  
 _It takes all the happy and sad things and rounds them up_

Ashamed of being made fun of again, the cook simply covered her own face and broke into tears. All the memories of the family she used to have, the days when they'd laugh under the sun while eating grilled burgers, and the nights when they'd count the stars while slowly falling into slumber soon came and exposed themselves, nurturing yet hurting her heart at the same time.

What the cook didn't know, however, was that the singer himself clutched a pillow while tears came out.

Somehow, he wanted to go to the cave and hug that stupid bear again. He didn't know why but it warmed his heart so much.

But as he thought more about it, the more it made the koala's head hurt.

Why did he want to hug him so badly?

And most of all, where did the song come from? And why did it make him cry every single time he'd sing it?

 _Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku..._

* * *

 **© Translation was from Anime Lyrics dot Com. Song is "Dango Daikazoku" from Clannad.**

 **I decided to try a new writing style and so far, I'm a bit happy with what I've done.**

 **But seriously**

 **Why did I do this?**


End file.
